Emotionless
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Et effectivement, quelque chose remuait, dans son coeur. Quelque chose de doux, de nouveau, et de terriblement effrayant. Comme une fleur qui aurait germé dans un sol stérile. Une fleur aux pétales d'arc en ciel et aux feuilles d'émeraude. ...Une fleur, hein ? Fichu herboriste. One shot. Jiki x Tsukumo.


_*sort la tronçonneuse pour dire bonjour* Hello ! Me voilà pour la première (et j'espère pas dernière) fois sur ce fandom. Avec un Jiki/Tsukumo. Parce que je les aime. Et que Jiki c'est l'meilleur. Je vous raconterais bien que je peux le regarder boire du café pendant des heures, mais je doute que ça intéresse quelqu'un._

_LE JIKI X TSUKUMO C'EST LA VIE. VOUS N'Y AVEZ JAMAIS PENSE, EH BEN MAINTENANT SI. HIRATO ON LE MET AVEC TSUKITACHI ET AKARI PARCE QUE LES THREESOMES SONT L'ENERGIE DE DEMAIN, AND BECAUSE I'M A BLUE NINJA. VOILA. C'ETAIT MON CRI DU COEUR. _

_Ce fandom fait peine à voir. Je suis absolument, totalement obsédée par ce manga. Donc vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi, hehehe. _

_Merci à ma clone, j'ai nommé, Melody05, pour m'avoir donné son avis sur la première partie._

_**Rating** : K+ _

_**Genre** : Romance _

_**Pairing** : Jiki/Tsukumo_

**_Disclaimer : J'sais pas qui est l'auteur de Karneval, mais c'est pas moi. Touya Mikanagi selon wikipédia. S'cuzez, il est bientôt une heure du mat, j'ai la flemme;_**

* * *

_Rien._

C'était tout ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Véritablement surprise par ce que Jiki venait de lui avouer, elle n'avait pourtant pas cillé. Sa lèvre inférieure avait peut être un peu tremblé. Juste un peu. Ses grands yeux violets s'étaient écarquillés, et elle n'avait rien répondu.

Son regard avait fébrilement papillonné jusqu'à sa main droite, prisonnière de celles de Jiki. Ca n'était pas désagréable, cette chaleur qu'elles dégageaient. Mais ça la gênait. Elle avait à la fois envie de la retirer, et de poser sa deuxième main sur elles.

Mais elle n'avait rien fait. Elle était restée là, pétrifiée, ne sachant quels mots prononcer, quels gestes faire, quelle attitude adopter.

Puis, lorsque Jiki lui avait demandé ce qu'elle ressentait _exactement _ pour lui, elle avait soufflé ce mot.

Un mot pratique, presque transparent. _Rien_. Le néant, une absence absolue de sentiments.

Mais cette réponse n'avait pas suffi à l'herboriste. Il n'aimait pas les mots abstraits.

-Tsukumo, avait-il murmuré. Tout le monde a des sentiments. Même si tu ne partages pas les miens, tu dois forcément ressentir quelque chose pour moi. Je suis sûre que tu n'est pas aussi insensible que tu le parais.

Ces mots l'avaient hantée. Ils lui collaient à la peau, fouettaient son visage comme les flocons d'une tempête de neige persistante.

Tsukumo n'était pas amoureuse de Jiki. C'était une certitude. On était censé rougir, sentir son coeur s'affoler, ses jambes se faire cotonneuses, quand on était amoureux...Non ? Enfin c'était ce qui lui semblait. Iva radotait souvent à propos de ce sentiment obscur dont elle ignorait tout. Et puis, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir un jour trouvé attirant. Jiki était indiscutablement beau, certes, et son attitude calme et réservée lui conféraient un certain charme. Mais jamais elle n'avait pensé à lui de cette manière.

Et puis, c'était quoi, être attirant ?

Hirato-san était attirant. Il était mystérieux et insaisissable, et parvenait toujours à ses fins. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu être. Mais ça n'était tout simplement pas pareil.

Elle ne le considérait pas non plus comme un ami. Bien qu'elle aie relativement confiance en lui, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'aller lui proposer de boire un verre avec elle, ou de simplement sortir faire un tour ensemble. De plus, le brun semblait mépriser la plupart de ses camarades du deuxième vaisseau, et cette attitude lui déplaisait. Elle ne ressentait pas cette complicité si agréable, comme lorsqu'elle était avec Nai ou Yogi. C'était une évidence, Jiki n'était pas son ami.

Tsukumo ne le détestait pas. Loin de là. Comment aurait-elle pu détester quelqu'un d'aussi prévenant envers elle ? Elle devait avouer que sa présence était agréable. Bien qu'elle aie du mal à comprendre ses sentiments et son caractère qui semblait s'adapter en fonction de la personne à qui il s'adressait était troublante.

Il était étrange Jiki, avec ses sourire aux multiples facettes, et ses regards trop perçants.

Mais qu'était-il pour elle ?

Tsukumo passa par plusieurs états, ce soir là. Elle ne dormait pas, mais n'était pas vraiment éveillée non plus. Elle essayait de comprendre. Ses yeux violets fixaient le plafond, dans l'obscurité, y cherchant une quelconque réponse aux questions qui l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil.

Elle se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir pu fournir une réponse correcte à Jiki, d'être partie sans un mot de plus, de l'avoir laissé seul avec sa question flottant dans l'air frais, ses sentiments incompréhensibles, et ses fleurs rouges.

Puis elle lui en voulut.

Elle lui en voulut d'être si gentil avec elle, qui n'avait jamais daigné lui accorder un regard, un quelconque geste lui signifiant qu'il n'était pas totalement inexistant à ses yeux. Elle lui en voulut pour ses sourires, pour ses mots. Elle lui en voulut de toujours revenir à la charge, sans compter le nombre de fois où elle lui échappait.

Tsukumo le blâma de ne pas être parti comme tous les autres. De ne pas avoir abandonné une course perdue d'avance.

Et puis elle se sentit triste. Comment pouvait être espérer comprendre ce que ressentait Jiki sans même être capable de cerner ses propres sentiments ? Etait elle vraiment insensible, comme une poupée de glace simplement faites pour éblouir, comme une coquille vide aux reflets de corail miroitant ?

Elle avait toujours été ce qu'on avait voulu qu'elle soit. On avait voulu qu'elle soit forte, elle était puissante. On lui avait demandé d'être jolie, et on la complimentait pour sa beauté. On souhaitait qu'elle devienne une étoile, et elle brillait.

Peut être était être aveuglée par sa propre lumière. Tsukumo ne s'était jamais demandé qui elle voulait être. Elle l'était, point. Mais alors qu'elle serrait distraitement son oreiller contre elle, l'acrobate ne savait pas en quoi croire. Elle se sentait comme une pion sculptée sur un échiquier. Comme une statue de marbre, faite pour être belle, et au coeur aussi lisse que la pierre froide.

Et ça l'énervait. Ca l'énervait de ne pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil à cause d'une foutue histoire de sentiments, et par dessus tout, ça l'énervait de ne pas pouvoir éloigner l'herboriste de ses pensées. Comme si sa présence était un lierre qui enlaçait étroitement son coeur. Qui l'étouffait. Ou lui faisait du bien, qui sait.

* * *

_Il était seul. A la réflexion, ça n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Le silence, la liberté. Jiki pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne s'attachait pas. Il blessait, il mentait. Personne n'avait d'importance._

_Mais ce jour là, pour la première fois, la solitude lui pesa. Il se sentit mal, affreusement mal._

_Et Jiki se trouva pathétique, seul sur ce banc, avec ce bouquet de roses pourpres qu'il avait pris le temps de composer. C'était quand, la dernière fois qu'il avait attendu une fille aussi longtemps ? Il se trouvait ridicule, de s'accrocher si fort à la seule qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre. _

_Ou était-il, ce garçon aux prunelles enchanteresses et aux sourires enjôleurs ? Ou est-il, ce garçon aux multiples façades sculptées dans le mensonge ?_

_Ou était Jiki ? _

_Perdu. Perdu dans un monde où il devrait laisser son orgueil, ses mensonges et ses sourires de côté. Parce que Tsukumo était différente._

_Tsukumo était spéciale. Merveilleuse. _

_Les yeux de Jiki captaient trop la lumière. Elle brûlait ses iris d'ambre, le forçant à porter des lunettes, alors qu'il avait une vue excellente._

_Et Tsukumo brillait tellement. Comme un soleil aux rayons aveuglants. Elle l'éblouissait. Et plus il se brûlait les yeux, plus il voulait s'approcher, tel un papillon de nuit éprit du jour._

_Il avait été fasciné. Parce que Tsukumo était différente._

_Elle n'était pas bavarde, avec se__s lèvres roses où les mots s'évaporaient. Elle était magnifique, avec ses cheveux de miel, et ses grands yeux où il pouvait voir les lavandes danser. Elle était distante, avec tous ces nuages dans sa tête. Elle était faite de phrases transparentes, et de regards vides. Elle se parait de costumes colorés qui contrastaient avec s__on visage vide d'expressions._

_Tsukumo était un paradoxe._

_Il n'y avait que sur scène qu'elle souriait. Ses mouvements fluides comblaient l'absence de paroles. Ses costumes étaient colorés pour elle. Les personnages qu'elle interprétait ressentaient pour elle._

_Tsukumo jouait tous ses rôles à la perfection. Les méchantes, les timides, les méprisantes et les bienveillantes. Elle maîtrisait tout. Les intonations, les expressions, même les gestes. _

_Même lui, aurait pu y croire. Mais tous ces personnages inventés par d'autres n'étaient pas Tsukumo. Simplement des masques sans vie, sans goût, sans couleur._

_Jiki voulait savoir. Savoir ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle détestait, ce qui lui faisait peur, de quoi elle rêvait. Il voulait la connaître. Il voulait deviner ce qui avait façonné sa beauté impassible. Peut être qu'on l'avait blessée. Peut être qu'elle avait choisi de ne pas comprendre. Trop d'hypothèses torturaient l'esprit du botaniste._

_C'était comme si Tsukumo était une actrice incapable de jouer son propre rôle. Comme si ses costumes l'épousaient parfaitement, mais qu'elle se sentait oppressée dans ses vêtements. Et ça le tuait, de ne pas être capable de voir à travers son masque de glace._

_Ca l'énervait de se sentir brûler à chaque regard, à chaque parole insignifiante. Ca le blessait d'être tenu éloigné, sans qu'elle semble s'en apercevoir, qu'il manquait une présence. La présence de celui qui brûlait en silence._

_Mais il l'aimait. Bon sang ce qu'il l'aimait._

_Ses doigts serrèrent un peu plus fort les tiges des fleurs. Les épines finiraient par le blesser. Il finirait par se blesser, ouais._

_Peut être qu'il finirait par effeuiller toutes les pétales écarlates, à force de l'attendre. Peut être qu'il balancerait les tiges dans la fontaine. Peut être qu'il s'en irait, le coeur en miettes et les espoirs brisés, comme n'importe quel autre type trop optimiste. Trop têtu, aussi._

_Il aurait dû se lever, en la voyant arriver. Il aurait dû la saluer, lui dire tous ces mots insignifiants qui lui venaient naturellement d'habitude. _

_Sauf qu'il ne la vit jamais arriver. Les pas légers qui résonnèrent derrière lui ne le firent même pas réagir. _

_Et il ne dit rien, lorsqu'elle s'assit à ses côtés sans un mot. Ils étaient silencieux._

_Tsukumo n'avait rien à dire, et Jiki ne savait plus par quoi commencer. Il se perdait dans le labyrinthe de ses propres sentiments, se prenant les pieds dans ses craintes et hésitait sur la voie à emprunter._

_Les minutes passèrent. Il se demandait pourquoi elle attendait. Pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas rapidement demandé ce qu'il lui voulait, avant de s'envoler vers des cieux où il serait incapable de la rattraper. _

_Mais elle ne semblait pas pressée. Elle se perdait dans la contemplation de la fontaine qui trônait au milieu du parc._

_Tsukumo était souvent perdue. Perdue dans un monde qu'il ne voyait pas, qu'il ne comprenait pas._

_Et Jiki regrettait de ne pas pouvoir la rejoindre, ne serais ce qu'un instant, dans cet univers invisible où elle s'enfermait souvent -trop souvent. _

_Tsukumo était forte. Tsukumo n'avait besoin de personne -pas de lui, en tout cas. Et peu importait combien lui, avait désespérément besoin d'elle. _

_Tsukumo était inaccessible. Hors de sa portée. Comme une étoile qu'on admire, qu'on s'évertue à attraper, mais qui ne se rapproche pas, peu importe à quelle vitesse on court. Une étoile qui brille loin – bien trop loin._

_Alors il restait là, à regarder les lavandes danser dans ses yeux. Il attendait aux portes de son monde, qu'elle émerge, qu'elle l'aperçoive. Et il regardait ses cheveux de soleil virevolter dans le vent. Vent assez froid d'ailleurs. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. _

_Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être là. Peut être que sa compagnie ne lui plaisait pas -peur être qu'il ne lui plaisait pas. Peut être qu'elle était venue uniquement pour ne pas le blesser._

_Mais peut importait, pour Jiki. Parce que Tsukumo était là. Elle était là, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux, même si elle ne semblait pas l'être particulièrement._

_De toute façon, Jiki ne pensait qu'à lui. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Et il était égoïstement heureux. Parce qu'il l'aimait._

_-Tu aurais été triste, si je n'étais pas venue ? l'interrogea t-elle finalement, les yeux toujours rivés sur le bassin._

_Jiki se tourna vers elle, et son regard d'ambre rencontra les iris violets qui tourmentaient trop souvent ses nuits._

_Elle ne comprenait pas, Tsukumo. Elle ne se rendait pas compte. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle le hantait,. Il aurait fallu lui expliquer qu'il voyait ses cheveux dans chaque traînée nuageuse qui zébrait le ciel, lui avouer qu'un seul de ses regards d'améthyste le faisaient se sentir léger, vivant. Amoureux._

_Tsukumo ne comprenait pas qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Et il ne tenait qu'à lui de changer ça._

_Il lui avait tout dit. Tout. Et il s'était heurté à un mur couleur de fumée. Un mur de **rien**._

_Et ça faisait mal. Ca faisait mal à s'en détruire le coeur._

* * *

Tsukumo ne courrait pas. Elle marchait vite- trop vite, comme si elle poursuivait un fantôme téméraire. Ses bottes résonnaient un peu trop fort dans les couloirs métallisés du Premier Vaisseau. Sa marche était un peu trop précipitée.

Elle se sentait toujours aussi bizarre. Tsukumo avait la tête à l'envers et le cœur en vrille. Et elle détestait ça. Elle aimait se battre, elle aimait observer. Le monde virevoltait dans ses iris d'améthyste, tandis qu'elle se tenait droite, comme une poupée de verre qui observe, mais qui ne bouge pas. Sauf pour frapper.

Voilà pourquoi détestait ce chaos qui faisait rage en elle. Parce qu'elle ne le comprenait pas. Ces sensations de légèreté, d'anxiété, qui l'enveloppaient doucement, sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

Ca lui faisait peur, d'être insensible. De regarder les autres rire ou pleurer autour d'elle, et de ne rien pouvoir ressentir. D'avoir un coeur paralysé.

Mais ressentir aussi était effrayant. Et tout ça c'était de sa faute. Bon sang, il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui parle.

-Kiichi-kun ? Est-ce que tu sais où est Jiki ? lui demanda t-elle.

La fillette aux boucles myrtilles l'avait toisée de son habituel regard turquoise condescendant. Elle avait froncé les sourcils devant la question improbable. Tsukumo faisait tout mieux qu'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi la simple recherche du binoclard lui paraissait t-elle si compliquée ? Peu lui importait, de toute façon. En plus, elle n'avait pas la réponse à sa question.

-Il est sorti. avait-elle évasivement répondu, avant de tourner les talons vers la salle d'entraînement.

Sa voix était toujours sèche, les rares fois où elle lui adressait la parole. Et ça non plus, Tsukumo ne le comprenait pas. La blonde chassa rapidement ses interrogations à propos de la jeune fille. A l'inverse de Jiki, Kiichi se moquait complètement de ne pas être comprise.

Elle le chercha longtemps.

Sur le pont, dans chacune des salles de réunion, dans la zone d'entraînement, et même dans le ciel, où l'horizon s'enflammait doucement. Et finalement, ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'à ce square, perdu au fin fond du centre ville. Ce parc où on trouvait des fleurs malmenées par les enfants, des ballons égarés, et des nénuphars dans les bassins. Et des herboristes tristes, quand on avait de la chance.

-Jiki-kun.

-Tsukumo...hoqueta t-il.

Ses iris d'ambre brillaient un peu plus que d'habitude. Elle l'avait remarqué, avant qu'il ne remette précipitamment ses lunettes. Ses mains serrées contre le dossier du banc tremblaient légèrement, aussi.

Même si elle décelait que quelque chose était différent, il lui sourit. Peut être bien qu'il avait envie de pleurer, que c'est pour ça qu'il est là, dans ce parc ou personne n'aurait eu l'idée d'aller le chercher.

-Jiki-kun, répéta-elle.

Elle irait droit au but. Ses iris resteraient planté dans l'or de celles de Jiki.

-Tu m'as demandé ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je ne peux pas te répondre. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment faire.

Tsukumo combattait les mots. Elle les forçait à rester à leur place, sans qu'ils s'envolent.

-Peut être que je ne sais même pas ressentir. ajouta t-elle en chuchotant presque.

L'herboriste n'en revenait pas.

-Tsukumo, tu n'as pas besoin de...

-Je veux comprendre, le coupa t-elle. Montre moi.

Jiki aimerait tant qu'elle comprenne, lui aussi. Que Tsukumo se rende compte de ce qu'elle représente à ses yeux. Et il allait certainement faire une bêtise, là, tout de suite.

Il y eut un sourire -juste un sourire.

Tsukumo s'était méfiée des sourires de Jiki. Parce qu'elle le savait hypocrite, manipulateur. Elle l'avait trop souvent vu sourire pour les mauvaises raisons. Et les sourires qu'il lui réservaient la glaçaient. Ils étaient trop éclatants, emplis d'émotions qu'elle n'était pas encore en mesure de comprendre.

Le premier sourire qu'elle parvint à décrypter se posa au coin de ses lèvres inexpressives. Fragiles, maladroits, les yeux ivres d'interrogations, ils s'embrassèrent.

Il avait un goût merveilleux, ce baiser. Un goût d'oranges et de café. Un goût d'hésitation et d'amour aussi. Mais certainement pas un goût de rien.

Ca avait duré a peine une poignée de secondes.

-Est-ce que tu comprends, Tsukumo ? Est-ce que tu ressens maintenant ? Osa t-il lui demander, les lèvres encore tremblantes.

Tsukumo leva les yeux. Elle voyait tellement d'amour, tellement de tendresse dans ses yeux.

Comme si elle était la seule a pouvoir le rendre heureux, comme s'il avait besoin de son regard d'améthyste rivé sur lui pour respirer.

Comme s'il vivait uniquement pour elle.

Et finalement, un coin de son horizon grisâtre s'enflamma, un peu comme le ciel. Elle comprit. Et tout s'écroulait, tout se fissurait.

Tsukumo remarqua enfin que sa voix lui avait été donnée pour qu'elle dise aux autres ce qu'elle ressent, et non pour chanter des paroles vides d'émotions. Elle remarqua que ses yeux lui avaient été donnés pour reconnaître ceux qu'elle aime, et non pour scintiller pour un public d'inconnus. Elle remarqua que ses bras lui avaient été donnés pour qu'elle enlace ceux qui lui sont chers, et non pour exécuter des mouvements de danse qui éblouissent les autres.

Et c'est comme s'éveiller au milieu d'un monde fait de cristaux de glace. Une glace qui fond, qui brûle.

Tsukumo était désarmée. Parce que personne ne l'avait jamais regardée comme ça, personne ne lui avait jamais souri comme ça, personne ne l'avait jamais aimée comme ça.

Alors elle resta silencieuse -comme elle l'avait toujours été. Tsukumo n'a jamais été douée avec les mots. Elle ne savait pas les manier comme Hirato, qui était capable de manipuler n'importe qui avec les siens. Elle n'était pas capable de s'en servir pour réconforter ceux qu'elle aimait comme le faisait Yogi. Ils ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup, les mots. Ils semblaient s'enfuir, comme des papillons effrayés. Ils refusaient de s'aligner sur ses sentiments, il passaient difficilement la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle resta silencieuse, et étouffa les mots inaudibles dans l'épaule de Jiki. Pour la première fois, Tsukumo décollait réellement du sol. Plus rien n'existait. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, Jiki, et ses sentiments maladroits.

Peut être qu'il lui plaisait, aussi. Peut être que ses regards enflammés l'avaient brûlaient plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Mais il était sans doute trop tôt pour qu'elle se risque à se l'avouer. Trop nouveau, trop dangereux.

Et maintenant, elle comprenait. Dans les bras de cette homme qui se consumait de bonheur -et qui l'entraînait avec lui-, son monde n'était plus seulement gris.

Parce qu'il lui souriait. Tendrement. Sincèrement. Il était toujours fidèle au poste, son sourire, avec ses couleurs tendres et son goût de café.

Pendant un instant, Jiki songea à lui répéter qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas peur des ces mots, et qu'il aurait pu les lui murmurer un millier de fois.

Mais il les savait effrayants, ces mots. Alors il se tut. Il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras, craignant qu'elle ne s'envole.

C'était inutile. Tsukumo ne s'envolerais plus. Elle s'y habituerais. Elle cesserait de chercher en vain une raison à ce qui n'en avait pas besoin. Jiki ne se lasserait jamais de son visage qui semblait sculpté dans la porcelaine. Parce qu'il espérait qu'un jour, il serait capable de la faire sourire.

L'acrobate ne vit pas le soleil mourir derrière l'horizon. Elle attendait juste que tout se calme. Que tous ces sentiments qui se bousculaient cessent de faire tourbillonner le sol sous ses pieds.

Et à ce moment là, la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu être insensible.

* * *

Voilà. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire cet OS. Bref, j'espère avoir un minimum réussi à décrire la difficulté de Tsukumo à comprendre les sentiments des autres (et les siens, fufufu).

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !

_**Aeliheart974**_

_**PS : Vous avez l'autorisation de me sauter dessus si il y a des phrases incomplètes, il est une heure du mat, et j'ai juste pas la foi de relire un OS que je connais quasi par coeur. Gwaaa.**_


End file.
